Time After Time
by Raiinu K.D
Summary: Another timeskip. This time, five years after Naruto: Shippuuden takes place. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are all nineteen. They're the new Sannin now. Naruto is Hokage, Sakura is the Medical Director, and Sasuke is a Ninja Battle Master.


Time After Time

Doggu Raiinu

The Sands of Time were churning, and each grain moving faster than usual. All of a sudden, several sands flowed out of the upper half of the Grand Hourglass of Time, to the lower half, causing a huge cloud of dust to erect. It soon revealed, as the dust cleared, that the sands had skipped five full years. With a flash of light, was Konoha, not a thing changed.

Uzumaki Naruto stood perched at the top of a pole. He grinned. Today was the day. His old friends would return. They would be proud of him, seeing as he was recently selected as the Rokudaime. The sixth hokage. The nineteen-year-old young man was taking after Jiraya and Yondaime at the same time. His blonde hair was spiked and vibrant, his eyes cerulean and glistening with nostalgia. He had the same cheek lines as always. His jacket was long and open with a high collar and black flame designs. It was orange with black lining, and he had a black shirt under it. His pants were jounin-style, black, and baggy. His shoes were black as well.

He hopped down and headed toward the village entrance. He stood there impatiently awaiting the arrival. Not long from then, none other than Haruno Sakura, the pink-haired, emerald-eyed girl he remembered had grown up. Her hair was beautifully bright pink with one bang swept to the side. It was pulled up into a fancy bun with jeweled sticks. Her outfit was red and kimono-style. It had intricate pink flower designs. The kimono, however, ended at skirt length and she had a big red bow on the back of the waist. Her shoes were basically white versions of the ones she had post-Shippuuden. She immediately recognized Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto-Kun!" She ran and hugged him.

He hugged back very happily. There was now a bigger height difference. "Sakura-Chan."

"I'm sure you have a lot to tell, so I'll go first." Sakura smiled excitedly. "I can't believe it. More than double the time not seeing you than last time. Anyway..." she said shaking away a tear. "I've become the new World Medic Nin! Not to brag, but I've also gained strength that even surpasses Tsunade-Sama. You?"

"Oh, nothing. I only officially became the youngest Hokage ever." he grinned. Sakura looked endlessly stunned and proud that Naruto had finally lived out his dreams.

"I'm also married." he grinned more widely.

"To who?" she asked over-excitedly.

"I'll tell you later. Have you heard anything from Old Cold Heart?"

"I have. He told me that he _might_ come. Sasuke-Kun is a very confusing person, and you know that." Sakura pouted. "I wish he would get here already. I miss him."

For about an entire half-hour, they reminisced about all that had happened for five years of being Sannin-in-training. After a few more minutes, they noticed a familiar chakara approaching.

'Could it really be?' they both asked themselves. It was. Uchiha Sasuke walked through the gate for the first time in five long years. His eyes were closed, and he looked tall, dark, and handsome. For a certain Sakura, tall, dark, and handsome was a vast understatement. No words could ever possibly express how she felt when she saw him appear for the reunion. She slowly examined him from the feet up.

He had on black zori, and very baggy black pants that were tucked into the shoes. He had a black collared shirt and a navy blue jacket with a diamond design on the long sleeves. He had two gaudy katana and a red tied belt. Looking up farther revealed an emotionless expression. He opened his eyes showing perfectly onyx orbs. His hair, surprisingly enough, was no longer the familiar duck-butt style. Now, instead, it was down, and very spiky, but still quite neat.

Sakura was forced to hold her hand to her mouth to prevent from drooling. The trio walked toward each other not saying a word. They only looked at each other, savoring the moment. Team Kakashi was finally together again peacefully, after seven pain-filled years. They hugged. The three, Sakura, yes Naruto, and even, to great disbelief, Sasuke. He jooned into the meaningful hug.

"Oi." He said simply.


End file.
